Recíproco
by Kirara213
Summary: Los triángulos amorosos siempre habían exasperado a Elsa. El romanticismo excesivo la sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella, leyendo aquellas historias románticas que tanto aborrecía para poder declararse a la persona que le gustaba. 【Serie de drabbles】
1. 1

**Summary:** Los triángulos amorosos siempre habían exasperado a Elsa. El romanticismo excesivo la sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella, leyendo aquellas historias románticas que tanto aborrecía para poder declararse a la persona que le gustaba. 【Serie de drabbles】

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Disney y Dreamworks no me pertenecen.

* * *

~1~

* * *

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras cerraba el libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo. Con cierto recelo miró la portada de éste, la cual revelaba fácilmente su contenido a cualquiera persona que la viera por tan solo unos segundos.

Se recriminaba mentalmente por haberlo leído, ¿en qué estaba pensando siquiera? Había que estar muy desesperada para molestarse en perder tiempo examinando aquella historia romántica llena de clichés. Porque sí, Elsa Arendelle inspeccionaba cada relato que leía al mínimo detalle, y ese no iba a ser la excepción. Aunque su mente le regañara por el simple hecho de haberlo sacado siquiera de la estantería de libros que su hermana con tanto afán resguardaba en su habitación.

—Leyendo comedias románticas, eso es nuevo, Snow— dijo una voz a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba, pero de todos modos lo hizo para encarar a dicha persona. Y ahí estaba Jack Frost, el responsable de todos sus martirios y también la razón por la que había malgastado su tiempo leyendo novelas románticas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Frost— respondió ella con claro sarcasmo.

—¿Otra vez te enfadaste conmigo por recibir más atención de nuestra pelirroja?— Elsa gruñó y Jack sonrió petulante, sabiendo de antemano que esa iba a ser su reacción—. No sabía que fueras tan celosa~ —añadió con burla.

—Como si fuera a sentir celos de ti por recibir gritos de su parte. Nadie querría estar en tu pellejo— mentía y de forma descarada. Más de una vez había querido ser el chico que tenía frente a ella, para así poder estar más tiempo con Mérida y hablar con ella más a menudo, aunque fuera recibiendo regañinas de parte de ella cada vez que fallara disparando. Para su mala suerte no había conseguido entrar en el club de tiro con arco por falta de habilidad, los miembros eran muy reticentes a la hora de añadir novatos. Todo lo contrario a Jack que se había unido con facilidad y que ahora disfrutaba jactándose de ello cada vez que podía.

—Ah, la negación~ Típico síntoma de una persona celosa— la chica volvió a gruñir. Cualquiera que la viera posiblemente se sorprendería de ver a la pacífica Elsa enfadada, después de todo solo Jack era capaz de lograr hacerla enfadar y por consiguiente el único que la veía en ese estado. Por eso se divertía tanto irritándola.

—Ya viene— gritó Aladdin, otro de sus compañeros, anunciando la llegada de su profesor. Elsa no se lo pensó dos veces y aprovechando que nadie los miraba pellizcó el brazo de su acompañante, ganándose un quejido inmediato.

—Eso dolió— se quejó el joven.

—Te lo merecías— respondió, ignorando su comentario y dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

Jack frunció el ceño y se sentó en su asiento, dos sitios por detrás de ella.


	2. 2

**Summary:** Los triángulos amorosos siempre habían exasperado a Elsa. El romanticismo excesivo la sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella, leyendo aquellas historias románticas que tanto aborrecía para poder declararse a la persona que le gustaba. 【Serie de drabbles】

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Disney y Dreamworks no me pertenecen.

* * *

~2~

* * *

Música pop sonando en la habitación, una fragancia a rosas invadiendo la habitación, un paquete de folios blancos y un gran número de bolígrafos de colores esparcidos por la mesa de su escritorio. " _Perfecto",_ pensaba Elsa mientras veía el ambiente tranquilo que había logrado que su habitación tuviera. " _No hay ambiente más romántico que este",_ volvió a decirse a sí misma con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Aún le costaba asimilar lo que estaba haciendo. A su antigua yo jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza escribir una carta para declararse, es más, era probable que incluso se hubiera burlado por tan solo pasársele tal pensamiento por la cabeza. Tal y como haría Jack cuando se enterara...

Bufó molesta, incluso en sus pensamientos más profundos aparecía él molestando. ¿Tan buen rival lo consideraba? Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Era un buen contrincante para ella porque era al único que consideraba como tal. Mérida tenía muchos pretendientes detrás de ella aunque no lo supiera, pero en su opinión solo él era su rival en el amor, porque solo Jack y ella conocían lo suficiente a la pelirroja para poder "pelear _"_ por ella. Aunque claro, sus supuestas peleas jamás iban más allá de fulminarse con la mirada y algún que otra burla entre ellos. El odio que sentían por el otro era _recíproco_.

Tomó un bolígrafo azul entre sus dedos y frunció el ceño, dispuesta a concentrarse de ese instante en adelante en su labor. _¡Escribiría una carta de amor y se le declararía a Mérida como diera lugar!_

* * *

 **Guest:** ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario!


	3. 3

~3~

* * *

" _¡Tú puedes Elsa!_ _"_

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la chica de ojos azules al leer el mensaje que recién acababa de enviarle su hermana menor, Anna. La única que desde los inicios había aprobado su enamoramiento por Mérida y la había apoyado de todas las maneras posibles.

Tras agradecerle por su apoyo, buscó en su _playlist_ alguna canción que la animara y calmara sus nervios mientras se dirigía al pequeño pabellón que el club de tiro con arco ocupaba para sus actividades. Bajo esas expectativas puso _Silent Scream_ de Anna Blue, y acabó sumergiéndose en la tranquila melodía con la que tanto se identificaba en innumerables ocasiones.

El trayecto fue corto, apenas le dio tiempo de escuchar dos canciones a parte de la inicial, ya que justo cuando la cuarta estaba a punto de sonar llegó a las puertas del pabellón. Se asomó a través de ellas y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la joven arquera. Mientras antes terminara, mejor.

Sus ojos no tardaron en hallarla hablando fervientemente con su mejor amiga Mulán, después de todo su melena pelirroja era irreconocible. Tragó saliva, entretanto su mente intentaba buscar alguna excusa que le sirviera para poder entablar una conversación con ella y también interrumpir la que tan animada estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y dejarlo para otra ocasión, cuando una voz demasiado familiar para ella sonó a sus espaldas.

—¡Capitana, alguien quiere hablar contigo!— vociferó Jack. Acto seguido la abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él—. Me debes una, Snow— murmuró en su oído antes de separarse de ella.

—J-jack —lo miró incrédula. Incluso lo llamó por su nombre debido a lo sorprendida que estaba.

Él tan solo le guiñó un ojo juguetón y se alejó cuando Mérida llegó al lugar.

—Ah, eres tú, Elsa— asombrada volteó hacia ella, sin creerse todavía lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Para que me querías?— cuestionó curiosa, sonriendo.

Sonrió nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono carmín. Se temía que eso sucedería cuando estuviera frente a ella. Volvió a tragar saliva, mientras en su mente se recreaban todas las escenas que había practicado con Anna el día anterior.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Mérida preocupada.

Fue como si su corazón se hubiera detenido al escucharla decir esas palabras, su pulso no tardó en acelerarse a un ritmo descontrolado. Mérida tenía la costumbre de acercarse mucho a las personas con las que hablaba, y cuando sentía preocupación solía acortar más las distancias todavía. Para su desgracia...

—A-ah sí, claro— la joven pelirroja sonrió aliviada—. Y-yo quería preguntarte si...

Miró de soslayo su bolso, donde con tanto recelo guardaba la carta que debía entregarle. Lo haría, se la entregaría. Con cierta timidez dirigió su mano hacia allí y sacó la carta.

Iba a dársela, cuando sintió una sensación muy familiar a sus espaldas. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia atrás. Acción de la que se acabaría arrepintiendo más tarde, ya que al hacerlo pudo fijarse en las innumerables miradas que estaban clavadas sobre ellas dos. Su nerviosismo incrementó, si eso era posible, y pronto comenzó incluso a temblar en el sitio.

—Q-quería preguntarte s-si...— no era capaz de articular palabra por más que lo intentara. Cada palabra que se le ocurría, acababa muriendo en su garganta y apenas era capaz de murmurar palabras inteligibles—...¡podrías dejarle los últimos apuntes de matemáticas que escribieron a Anna! —su voz salió chillona y estridente, pudo notarlo perfectamente al ver la mueca de disgusto que hizo Mérida al escucharla. Su sonrojo aumentó, al igual que su vergüenza.

—Claro. Se los dejaré cuando pueda— contestó sonriendo—. Adiós— dijo antes de irse de regreso con Mulán.

—A-adiós— susurró de forma inaudible, mientras salía del pabellón en dirección contraria.

Mordió su labio cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente alejada del lugar. Agradeció mentalmente que fuera sábado y no hubiera muchas personas en el recinto. Así nadie le preguntaría el porqué corría ni tampoco el porqué había subido a la azotea del instituto y en esos momentos estaba llorando. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera ella sabría cómo responder a lo último. Cuando quiso darse cuenta las lágrimas ya estaban ahí. Tal vez provocadas por la impotencia de no haber podido declararse, al igual que todas las veces anteriores...

—Comienzas a hacerte sedentaria, Snow. Siempre te encuentro en los mismos lugares— velozmente limpió sus lágrimas.

—No tengo humor para bromas, Frost— respondió toscamente, deseando internamente que se fuera y la dejara sola otra vez.

Contrario a sus deseos se sentó a su lado—. _Sing me to sleep_ — susurró unos segundos después. Elsa se giró hacia él confundida—. Es la canción que yo escucho cuando estoy deprimido.

—La conozco. Es una buena canción, pero no sé si es la indicada para esta situación.

—La grandiosa Elsa Arendelle hablando sobre música, eso es nuevo— dijo sonriendo burlón.

Elsa sonrió de la misma forma—. Bueno, para tu información la música es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

—Lo sé— respondió, para la sorpresa de la adolescente—. Estaba presente cuando cantaste _Let it go_ de Demi Lovato en aquel karaoke. Sinceramente jamás me imaginé encontrar a la más encantadora y ejemplar estudiante de mi instituto cantando una versión pop punk de esa canción cuando fui allí —Elsa se sonrojó avergonzada. Habría jurado que no había nadie conocido cuando subió a cantar al escenario—. Ahora que lo pienso podría haberte chantajeado con el vídeo de la canción todo este tiempo.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Me grabaste?!— le preguntó desconcertada.

—No, pero deberías haber visto tu cara. No tenía precio— instantáneamente después de decir eso comenzó a reírse, mientras Elsa hacía un puchero abochornada.

—Idiota— masculló molesta, colocándose los auriculares.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, en el cual solo se escuchaba débilmente la música que provenía de los auriculares de Elsa. Entretanto Jack la miraba de soslayo, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Una misión imposible, porque la mente de la chica rubia era un cofre que había sido fuertemente cerrado con una llave que parecían solo tener su hermana y en algunas ocasiones también Rapunzel.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste a confesarme?— le preguntó de repente. Elsa se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, pero no lo dejó ver—. A ti también te gusta, no deberías ayudar a confesarse a tus rivales.

Jack sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién sabe? Tan solo pensé que te haría falta un pequeño empujoncito.

La chica frunció el ceño levemente, acción que a su acompañante le resultó muy tierna —. No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco me respondiste aquel día que te pregunté el porqué te gustaba— Elsa chasqueó la lengua, aunque no le gustaba darle la razón, en ese caso no podía negársela. Era cierto que ella había ignorado esa pregunta, y más de una vez de hecho. Pero no es como si fuera a decir fácilmente que era porque Mérida la había ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado. ¡Era demasiado cliché!

—Es un motivo personal— respondió, dando por zanjado el tema. Mas sin embargo, acabó arrepintiéndose cuando lo vio sonreír de forma burlona. Esa sonrisa suya nunca apremiaba nada bueno.

—Una lástima~ —canturreó. Elsa se sonrojó fuertemente cuando sintió sus labios contra su frente y lo miró confundida—. Sea cual sea ese "motivo personal", te deseo suerte. Te di la oportunidad de confesarte hoy, así que no esperes que sea muy compasivo a partir de ahora— antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, se fue de aquel lugar.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Si tanto la amas, ¿a qué esperas para confesarte?— murmuró para sí mismo, sin saber a quién dirigía exactamente sus palabras.

* * *

 **Guest:** Como pudiste ver la relación de rivalidad de estos dos es muy peculiar. Nunca se sabe el qué puede salir de ahí, ya que ambos son completamente impredecibles XD


	4. 4

~4~

* * *

Hubo muchos más intentos después y antes de ese, sin embargo Elsa no recordaba ninguno con tanta claridad como aquel en concreto. Su mente rebobinaba esas escenas una y otra vez cuando menos lo esperaba, en especial aquella última que la hacía sonrojarse sin poder remediarlo. Esto también implicaba tener que dar razones a su hermana, que no paraba de hacer hipótesis sobre el motivo por el que se sonrojaba. Y muchas de ellas para su pesar eran bastantes sucias...

—Psst, Elsa— recibió un pequeño codazo junto a la llamada—, ¿estás ahí?

—¿Eh?— murmuró confundida y miró a su compañera de asiento, Belle, que la observaba con sus ojos reflejando confusión y preocupación—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, últimamente estás muy distraída. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ah sí, perfectamente— respondió rápidamente.

Belle hizo una mueca, dejando en claro que no le creía.

—Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Elsa asintió con parsimonia y sonrió. Belle era una de las pocas personas en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para decirle sus secretos más profundos. Habían sido muchas las veces que había agradecido mentalmente tenerla como amiga y compañera en la mayoría de sus clases. El haber tenido clases privadas en casa durante gran parte de su adolescencia había dañado su forma de relacionarse con los demás, así que poder contar con una amiga tan cariñosa y amable como Belle era un tesoro para ella de valor incalculable.

—Claro. Aunque si se da el caso, espero tener más atención que _Aladdin,_ ¿sabes?—bromeó para eliminar la pequeña tensión que había entre ellas.

Belle volvió a hacer un mohín, mientras un rojo carmín cubría sus mejillas—. Jamás pondría a un libro sobre ti— lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara chinchar un poco a la ávida lectora.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál libro piensas leer?— preguntó curiosa, cambiando de tema.

—Voy a volver a leerme _La reina de las nieves._ Me apetece leer un poco de Andersen.

—Ya veo. Disfruta la lectura.

Ambas se despidieron y, cuando Belle ya hubo desaparecido de su vista, se permitió hacer una mueca amarga. Aquel libro en concreto le evocaba muchos recuerdos. Buenos y malos. Aún recordaba con fluidez todos los sentimientos que había tenido con aquella entretenida historia de una niña buscando a su amado amigo tras ser secuestrado por la infame Reina de las nieves. Siempre le hacía sentir una profunda tristeza y nostalgia, ya que al contrario que los demás ella empatizaba solamente con la "frívola" reina. Nunca se había puesto en los pies de Gerda. No había sentido compasión por la pequeña infante por perder a su casi hermano. Solo se entristecía al pensar que la reina volvería a estar sola en su enorme castillo otra vez.

Justo como ella estuvo durante toda su adolescencia.

* * *

 **Nikolai:** Interesante hipótesis, me gusta y mucho. Aunque eso sí, no puedo decir nada al respecto por los posibles spoilers~ Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;)


	5. 5

~5~

* * *

Nunca se había imaginado haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Era cierto que era una aficionada a la lectura y por tanto en infinidad de veces había soñado con ser escritora y así poder ejercer la misma ocupación que muchos de sus ídolos. Pero eso era cuando era tan solo una niña y tenía las esperanzas de que todos sus sueños se cumplirían. Bueno, no estaba del todo equivocada. Sus sueños más oscuros sí se realizaron.

Levantó la mirada y quitó su atención del papel cuando escuchó el sonido de la sirena resonar. Resopló sin poder evitarlo. Le apetecía seguir escribiendo y mucho más al saber que ya se aproximaba al final de su historia. Pero por más que lo deseara, no podía permitirse faltar a clases ahora que estaban a final de curso y los exámenes finales se aproximaban. No era lo correcto.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y salió de la biblioteca en dirección a su próxima clase.

"Qué raro que Jack no esté aquí.", pensó para sí misma cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar lista y no escuchó un fuerte "presente" de su parte.

* * *

Cada acción tiene sus consecuencias. Siempre había odiado esa frase y en esos instantes su inconsciente se divertía recordándoselo continuamente.

Se mordió el labio nervioso, sin creer aún lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lamentándose por haberse saltado la clase de economía sin motivo alguno. Aunque en su defensa diría que escuchar al señor Wazowski animosamente sobre los distintos tipos de mercados no era una opción muy apetecible.

—¡Elsa!— la llamó al reconocer su cabellera rubia a la distancia. La susodicha se detuvo y lo miró de manera confusa, mientras lo veía acercarse a ella a paso acelerado.

Jack suspiró. No le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía de otra. Ella era la única persona en la que "confiaba" de su clase de economía.

—¿Jack?— se le hizo raro llamarlo por su nombre, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban en los pasillos no podía permitirse nombrarlo por su apodo tan fácilmente.

—¿Podrías dejarme los apuntes de economía?— fue una pregunta directa y Elsa, como siempre, se sorprendió por la espontaneidad que Jack tenía con ella. Situaciones como esa le hacían cuestionarse si en verdad eran rivales.

Elsa rodó los ojos y tras buscar en su mochila le tendió una libreta de color turquesa—. Supongo que te lo debo por lo del otro día.

A Jack le brillaron los ojos y fugazmente tomó el cuaderno antes que la chica cambiara de opinión—. Muchas gracias, Snow. Te lo devuelvo mañana— se despidió de ella y se fue corriendo de allí para no hacer esperar a su amigo Hiccup.

Elsa formó una media sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio la libreta de economía en el interior de su mochila.

—Mierda— musitó al darse cuenta de cual libreta se había llevado Jack en realidad.

* * *

 **Nikolai:** Bueno, como pudiste ver Jack hizo algo, aunque ese "algo" fuera irse con una libreta. ¿Quién sabe? Ahora lo mejor esa libreta esconde algún secreto, o quizá solo es una libreta cualquiera sin valor alguno. Es un misterio~


	6. 6

~6~

* * *

Jack miraba atento la portada de la libreta frente a él. Aún estaba incrédulo tras haber leído su contenido. Sabía que tal vez no había sido lo correcto, y que lo más posible era que Elsa se había equivocado al darle el cuaderno, tenía la costumbre de solo tener libretas con tonalidades azules y blancas, se veía venir que algún día llegaría a confundirlas.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Por más excusas que su mente intentara crear, no podría negar delante de Elsa lo que había hecho. Incluso dudaba que pudiera mirarla directamente a los ojos y hablarle al mismo tiempo.

—¡Jack!— gritó una voz aguda a su lado, sobresaltándolo al instante. Volteó su rostro asustado y vio que dicha persona era su amigo castaño que lo miraba enfurecido, haciendo un mohín para hacer su enfado más evidente. Aunque en una persona tan amable como él no daba resultado ninguno.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Hiccup?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Llevo llamándote por lo menos 5 minutos— se quejó de manera infantil sin quitar su puchero en ningún momento. Nadie diría que el chico con el que hablaba tuviera ya 18 años. Y después él era el que se comportaba un niño—. Mérida me pidió que te informara sobre el cambio de horarios del entrenamiento— Hiccup frunció el ceño al ver a su amigo otra vez divagando en sus pensamientos, sin embargo sonrió cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza— Elsa quiere cambiar los horarios de entrenamiento de mañana— Jack puso su atención sobre él al escuchar el nombre de la chica y Hiccup no pudo evitar rodar los ojos divertido al darse cuenta de ese detalle—. Al parecer cambiaran la sesión que tenían el jueves al viernes debido a un examen.

—Ya veo. Gracias por la información, Hiccup.

El nombrado suspiró resignado.— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta, Jack?— el contrario lo miró confundido—. Nada, mejor olvida lo que acabo de decir —Jack se sorprendió al verlo sonreír—. Acabo de ver a tu dulce Cenicienta a lo lejos, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que le lleves su zapato de cristal? —al principio el chico de cabello albino no comprendió sus palabras, pero se sonrojó al ver a Elsa pasar por su lado y comprender las palabras de su amigo.

—Idiota— lo insultó en voz baja.

—¿Idiota? No soy yo el que está temblando por tener que devolverle un cuaderno a una compañera de clases —dijo socarrón. Se sentía bien burlarse un poco de aquel que tantas bromas le había gastado en el pasado— _Ni tampoco él que es incapaz de decidir entre dos chicas cuando es más que obvio cuál le gusta más._ — pensó para sí mismo.

Jack bufó molesto y con pasos agigantados se dirigió hacia Elsa. No dejaría que el castaño tuviera motivos para burlarse de él.

—¡Snow!— la llamó una vez hubieron salido del edificio.

Ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él con cierto temor y ligeramente ruborizada. Sabía cuál era la razón de que la llamara y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por ello.

—¿Q-qué quieres, Frost?— su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que esperaba, pero no podía impedirlo.

—Quería devolvértela —dijo, tendiéndole su libreta. Elsa la cogió lo más rápido que pudo, para que no se diera cuenta de los movimientos inquietos de sus manos y notara a partir de eso su nerviosismo.

La adolescente tragó saliva, antes de aventurarse a hablar.

—¿L-lo has leído?— intentó sonar firme, pero su voz acabó traicionándola.

Atenta, observó los agitados movimientos de sus ojos azules, mientras paciente esperaba su respuesta.

—S-sí —habló tras unos segundos, claramente nervioso.

Elsa, por su lado, suspiró al ver como todas las esperanzas que había tenido eran destrozadas en segundos. Aunque al menos agradecía que fuera sincero con ella y no se lo hubiera ocultado. Eso habría sido peor.

—Ya veo— hizo una pausa—. No se lo digas a nadie— dijo de manera autoritaria.

Jack la miró contrariado—. ¿Por qué no? —le replicó.

—No tengo la necesidad de responder esa pregunta— concluyó de forma tajante.

—Claro, sería muy humillante para la grandiosa Elsa Arendelle que la plebe supiera que ha escrito una historia para niños— atacó molesto.

—¡No es una historia para niños! —gritó ella irritada, ganándose la mirada de varias personas cercanas. Elsa bufó, intentando recuperar la compostura—. E-es más bien una autobiografía un poco ficticia.

Jack ladeó la cabeza aturdido. Toda la ira había desaparecido de su mente y ahora solo había espacio para su confusión.

La chica volvió a suspirar—. Simplemente cambia los poderes de hielo por mi bisexualidad, Jack— guardó el olvidado cuaderno en su mochila y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que estaba siendo observada fijamente por el joven albino—. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero por favor no se lo digas a Anna. No quiero que cambie la visión positiva que tiene sobre nuestros padres— dijo, dando su conversación como concluida.

Impulsivamente agarró su muñeca —. No somos los mejores amigos, pero puedes contar conmigo.

Los rivales también se ayudan de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?

Elsa se volteó—. Eso es exactamente lo que no hacen los rivales. Eres un rival muy extraño, Frost.

—Tal vez~ Pero no seré yo quien vea al otro yendo a la fiesta de Meg con Mérida.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Aunque deberías de preocuparte más de otros asuntos. Por ejemplo, conseguir que alguien te deje los apuntes de Economía antes de que comience la clase— miró su reloj divertida y segundos más tarde la sirena tocó—. Suerte Frost —murmuró socarrona, antes de adentrarse en el edificio contiguo.

Jack chasqueó la lengua, mientras repasaba mentalmente a los posibles candidatos a los que pedir los apuntes. Aunque posiblemente no le sirviera para nada a esas alturas. Quizá si alagaba lo suficiente a Elsa volvería a dejarle el cuaderno.

Jack suspiró, entretanto deseaba mentalmente que fuera tan fácil adular a esa chica como lo era con Eugene. Aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era imposible.

* * *

 **Wand:** ¡Hola Wand! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ;) Tal y como pudiste leer aquella libreta resultó tener bastantes secretos ocultos~ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 **Nikolai:** ¡Acertaste de lleno con la libreta! Efectivamente era donde Elsa estaba escribiendo anteriormente. Jack hace movimientos lentos como pudiste ver, pero ahora al menos conoce uno de los secretos más profundos de Elsa. ¡Gracias por el review!


	7. 7

~7~

* * *

Elsa, por su lado, unos días más tarde, intentaba reprimir los bufidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca cada minuto. Decir que comenzaba a cansarse de su situación era quedarse corto, ella estaba muy harta de su condición y la última conversación que había mantenido con Jack se lo había recordado irremediablemente.

Al principio debía admitir que al enterarse de que estaba enamorada de Mérida su mente había sido un completo caos. No habían pasado muchos meses desde la muerte de sus padres y, después de tantos años reprimiendo su verdadera sexualidad, había sido una odisea aceptar que quería algo más que amistad con la chica pelirroja que por tantos años había sido la mejor amiga de Anna. Tampoco negaba que había sido un desafío mostrarse "serena" a su lado por casi dos años.

Por eso, era normal que comenzara a desesperarse cada día más, ¿cierto? Además, para colmo de males, recién se había enterado que la arquera quería seguir sus estudios universitarios en Escocia. Elsa respetaba su decisión, ella habría hecho lo mismo y hubiera terminado sus estudios en Noruega si sus padres no hubieran fallecido años atrás. Pero, por otro lado, también se recriminaba porque eso la presionaba todavía más a la hora de confesarse. Si no lo hacía en el poco tiempo que le quedaba, ¿cuándo lo haría? Porque declararse por mensajes de texto o mediante una llamada telefónica no entraba entre sus planes.

Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y comenzó a dirigirse a una de las tantas cafeterías que poseía la universidad.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio a la causante de estos hasta que Mérida la saludó animada. Obviamente tras verla su rostro se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el mismo tono que las cerezas que tanto le gustaban. Por una vez agradeció mentalmente que su piel fuera de un tono tan pálido, no era la primera vez que Mérida la veía con las mejillas tan ruborizadas debido al intenso calor del verano y podría echar la culpa al mismo sin problemas.

—H-hola Mérida— la saludó con timidez. Por suerte también podía culpar de su nerviosismo a la sorpresa por haberla encontrado de sopetón saliendo del edificio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, tuvimos que aplazar el entrenamiento que teníamos ayer por un examen. Tuvimos que incluso acortarlo para que Hércules pudiera ir a ayudar con la decoración.

—¿D-decoración?— Mérida asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ya sabes. La fiesta de Meg será la semana próxima— le explicó sonriendo.

—Oh, cierto— tragó saliva, al pasársele un pensamiento por la cabeza—. ¿Y y-ya pensaste con quién piensas ir?

—No pienso ir— respondió con simpleza—. No lo digo para ofender a nadie, pero sinceramente no se me apetece estar rodeada de borrachos. Y tampoco entra entre mis planes ver como las parejas se besuquean en la pista de baile— hizo una mueca de disgusto que le robó una sonrisa a Elsa de inmediato—. Prefiero pasar la noche viendo películas de terror con Hiccup. Es más divertido verlo a él gritar. Sobre todo cuando está cubierto con las sábanas temblando, es tan tierno.

La mujer rubia se sorprendió al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Mérida y tuvo que reprimir el sollozo que quería salir de sus labios al descubrir quién era el responsable. Anna le había contado sus sospechas tiempo atrás, aún así jamás pensó que pudiera ser verdad.

 _¿Que a Mérida le gustaba Hiccup solo era una suposición, cierto?_

—Ya veo— su voz fue más baja de lo normal y a Mérida ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido—. Espero que lo disfruten— dijo, finalizando sus palabras con la sonrisa más falsa que había hecho en su vida.

—Gracias— la pelirroja sonrió también y su sonrisa fue la más radiante que Elsa había visto hasta la fecha.

Pero, en vez de alegrarse, sintió una daga perforar su corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos.

* * *

 **Guest:** Well, I want to think that my story isn't like Frozen.

 **Nikolai:** Tal y como dices, ambos se están acercando aún más y los dos confían un poco más en el otro. Creo que ya has podido hacerte una idea de lo que le ocurría a Elsa con sus padres en este capítulo u.u

Por otro lado, ¡muchas gracias por lo último! Si no me hubieras aclarado lo del mensaje anterior, no sabría lo que habría hecho. Me quedé en shock cuando lo leí, por eso te lo agradezco mucho ;)

 **Wand:** Todas estamos así XD Lo que me recuerda que gracias por tu comentario en mi otra historia, y sí efectivamente Hiccup y Mérida de niños son una ternura 3

* * *

 **P.D.** Lamento decir que el próximo capítulo es el último. Esta historia era en un principio un one-shot, no sé si lo dije en el primer capítulo, y por ello no es especialmente "larga". Solo la dividí en distintos capítulos cortos para que fuera más cómoda de leer, ya que eran en total 11 páginas de Word, demasiado larga como para publicarla en un solo capítulo.

Eso sí, tengo pensado escribir otro one-shot Jelsa pronto, aunque no sé cuanto tardaré en escribirlo u.u

 **Sayonara.**


	8. 8

~8~

* * *

Estaba agotada, tanto física como psicológicamente. Otra vez había salido corriendo del lugar como una cobarde en vez de afrontar sus problemas y, consecuentemente, ahora su corazón latía fuertemente mientras sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir el aire suficiente y sus pies doloridos le reclamaban por haber corrido llevando las sandalias más planas e incómodas que tenía.

Aunque no hacía mucho caso a lo anteriormente dicho por una razón muy simple, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado ocupados con el "fracaso amoroso" que acababa de sentir y presenciar. Era cierto que Mérida no le había rechazado abiertamente, pero su autoestima baja era mucho peor que cualquier rechazo que pudiera haberle dado. Su mente, siempre crítica cuando se trataba de ella misma, solo se enfocaba en lo sucedido, entretanto le recriminaba por no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven pelirroja antes.

 _Antes._ Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza. Y en todos ellos solo habían dos protagonistas; Mérida y Hiccup. Eran escenas casuales, sí, pero ahora veía pistas de su relación, más estrecha de lo que pensaba, en todas ellas.

Cuando Hiccup ayudaba a Mérida con sus estudios durante sus años en la secundaria; las veces en las que la joven escocesa defendía al tímido castaño dentro y fuera de la escuela; en las ocasiones en que ella y su hermana quedaban con sus amigos y siempre ambos acordaban irse juntos a sus casas, a pesar de la notable lejanía entre ellas...

 _¿Cómo había podido estar ciega por tanto tiempo cuando la verdad estaba en frente de ella?_

Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y rápidamente limpió las lágrimas para no dejar rastro de ellas.

Para su sorpresa la puerta que la aislaba del exterior comenzó a abrirse lentamente, ocasionando que centrara su mirada en aquella dirección, hallando en el proceso una melena albina demasiada familiar para ella. Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero la otra persona se le adelantó.

—¿Snow?— preguntó con extrañeza— ¿Qué haces en los vestuarios de los hombres?

Elsa se sonrojó de inmediato. Ni siquiera se había fijado adónde había ido, solo había corrido siguiendo su "instinto".

—B-bueno yo...—balbuceó nerviosa, sin saber qué decir. Jack la miró atento, esperando su respuesta, lo que solo incrementaba aún más su nerviosismo, y más cuando se colocó justo delante de ella, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Estabas llorando?— le volvió a cuestionar, ignorando que su pregunta anterior no había sido contestada— ¿Estás bien?— Elsa abrió la boca, presa de los nervios.

—Bueno yo...— volvió a repetir mecánicamente. Todas las posibles respuestas que pasaban por su mente se desvanecían antes de llegar a su garganta. No era capaz de responder ninguna de sus preguntas por más que lo intentara.

Jack sonrió tranquilo al darse cuenta de ese detalle y tomó asiento a su lado.

—No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres— mentía, era más que obvio que quería saberlo, Jack era muy curioso.

Elsa formó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas moviendo los labios—. M-mientes muy mal, Frost— susurró débilmente y con ligeros titubeos, productos de su reciente nerviosismo. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Descubrí que a Mérida le gusta un chico— confesó en voz baja.

La chica, quien no había apartado la mirada del rostro de su acompañante, se sorprendió al ver como éste suspiraba. ¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencido?

—¿Jack?— lo llamó por su nombre, captando su atención de inmediato— ¿Te estás resignando?— Elsa sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al ver un asentimiento de su parte. ¿Quién era aquel chico y qué había hecho con el verdadero Jack? Aquel Jack que hubiera sonreído bobamente al saber que a Mérida le gustaba un chico...— Pero podrías ser tú de quien hablo.

Jack la miró directamente a los ojos—. Podría pero, ¿no es el caso, cierto? —la rubia asintió algo cohibida— Me lo imaginaba...— hizo una pausa— Bueno, hay más peces en el mar— respondió con simpleza—. Últimamente una chica rubia está llamando mi atención.

Elsa se sorprendió ante sus palabras—. ¿Una chica rubia?— murmuró con incredulidad— No será Rapunzel, ¿cierto?— su tono cambió a uno amenazador— Porque si es así, no dejaré que coquetees descaradamente con mi querida prima— Jack sonrió ante su "amigable" advertencia y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe?— espetó con aquella voz burlona que tanto desquiciaba a la chica—. De todas maneras, quieras o no, pienso invitar a esa chica a salir cuando vea una oportunidad.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, Frost— Jack ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar el reto.

—Te aseguro que lo cumpliré en un futuro muy cercano. De mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la heladería esa que tanto te gusta? Estoy seguro que un helado de chocolate podrá animarte.

Elsa sonrió ante la propuesta y asintió con la cabeza. Sin saber que, inconscientemente, acababa de perder el "reto" que anteriormente había hecho.

* * *

 **Nikolai:** Tal y como supusiste fue Jack quien consoló a Elsa, aunque ella sí quería a Mérida y le costará olvidarla, pero como ya viste Jack le ha insinuado que no piensa rendirse fácilmente con la "chica rubia" ;)

 **Wand:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, me hace muy feliz :)

 **Bueno, como ya dije anteriormente, este es el último capítulo de la historia y por ello veo oportuno agradeceros por haber estado siguiendo esta corta historia Jelsa hasta el final :') Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, ¡no os imagináis la alegría que me habéis provocado con cada uno de ellos!**

 **Ahora sí me despido hasta la próxima.**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
